


Nights Unknowingly Rewritten

by TheSnowyPlains (Lumiaela)



Series: A Universe Inside Of A Brush Tipped Pen [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Isolation, Loneliness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this is a rewrite of Nights Unknowingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiaela/pseuds/TheSnowyPlains
Summary: Alyicsa has been alone for such a long time, when finally, her past greets her again.I didnt really like the original, so im rewriting it! Some plot will be changed.





	1. Signs

**Author's Note:**

> hi! yeah were gonna slightly steer from the plot dont worry, nothing will break tho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyicsa's life is just a bit different.

Another day.

Life was really boring, sitting in the room she called home for these past four years. Eventually your motivation drops, and you really can’t be bothered to do things. However, keeping a cycle was important. She was already talking to some person through a book, she didn’t need to go insane as well.

If she wasn’t already.

She stared at the ceiling through the glass case above her, and realised nothing would happen. She’d have to press the button, and get out herself.

As the glass lifted itself, she sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching. Lately it all felt too cramped, too small, and she was pretty sure she hadn’t developed claustrophobia all of a sudden. She stood up, picking up a dress from her small wardrobe. The usual pale blue, going great with the white walls.

And she fell. Everything just had to be ruined. Not being able to stand up was so infuriating, let alone having to crawl around like some bug.

She sat up, and sighed with disappointment. At least she could stand for a few seconds, give her some hope.

Her minty green eyes looked around on her legs, seeing if she was injured. Luckily, she had no scratches on her, though it still hurt like all hell. She slowly crawled to the bathroom, pushing the hidden door open.

Grabbing the small handle that’d appeared there one day, she pushed herself up. Her hair was messy, and the blonde tips were even smaller now.

She cleaned herself up quickly, changed into her new clothes. She still couldn’t figure out how they were cleaned.

She crouched down again, before starting her journey to the “door” that her food was delivered to every day.

Once she arrived back at her bed, she attempted to stand up, which turned out to be quite a bad idea.

Her legs gave up the moment she got up, and she hit her forehead right on the edge of the wall surrounding it.

She touched the cut with her fingers, which burned. The pain was horrible, even though she didn’t even hit it that hard.

The golden substance on her fingers was strange still, even though she knew whatever memory she still had of her past was really fragmented. The burning got worse and worse, until she shut her eyes forcefully. It hurt too much.

And reality let go of Alyicsa.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken, questioning, life without a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes I'm writing overly poetically cryptic summaries I love doing it)  
This one was shortened, i think. It's one that was pretty alright, so it was kinda hard to rewrite.

How long was the time she thought of as moments? A second? A minute? 

It might’ve sounded crazy, Alyicsa had been alone for some time. Asking Max, she would’ve sounded insane.

If she didn’t already. 

Who was she before? Was the name in her diary her own? Was she really Alyicsa Amyrie Autumn? Where was she from?

Why was she in this room?

And all of it, taken away from her. These four years had been so weird, passing as slowly as a decade.

All of the questions couldn’t compare to one, though.

Why was she unable of standing?

Was something throwing her off-balance? Something on her back? She had no way of knowing, no mirrors to be found anywhere. She only had the reflective surfaces, made out of metal.

She had long, dusty pink hair, in a ponytail, since it was far too long. Her eyes were minty, but slightly mixed with the black.

Sign of insanity. 

She normall wore the pale blue dress, it felt nostalgic or as if it was really her own. Her pale skin complimented it.

Naturally, she really didn’t have a reason to look nice. But it felt good, having a routine was good.

The room couldn’t break her, it wouldn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> yet again, updates will be slow. i apologize.


End file.
